comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-10-11 - Mission: Intergang: She Will Kill Us
Tony is hating Pepper right now. It's a Maria Stark Foundation party, an important on to thank some of the highest donaters to the organization while asking for even more money for their charities. The primary charity tonight, is a state-wide program for homeless children to assist them in getting them help for the emotional and household kind...basically, runaways. It funds a number of group homes for troubled children, privately owned orphanages, and even programs like Big Brothers & Big Sisters. That is why Pepper suggested Hawkeye also attend considering his past. He could give a unique insight to the attendees - with the added advice to NOT traumatize them! While Clint is busy trying to pretend he is enjoying himself, maybe the beestard really is, Stark is twitchy and wanting a drink. Jarvis helped him save, Pepper picked out his clothes, and Stark is mentally busy controlling wireless robotics at the Avengers Academy as they work on security upgrades. He still hasn't heard from Waller which makes him nervous as well. Pepper may have said this be good for him, but Stark feels like he is about to climb the walls as he smiles emptily at some woman in insanely expensive jewelry and tries not to throw up. He quickly turns away, and looks out a nearby window. The last event like this he attended...was when Sawyer died. A year. A year of hell, a year where he has not really be in the eye of the public where parties or charity events were being held. Clint smiles at some men in tuxes across from him while they talk about, um, something. He stopped listening after the names, actually probably before then because he has no idea who any of these people are. He just keeps patting his pocket, to make sure his Avenger's ID card is still there. No one's called since he got here, so he's worried he might have dropped it. He really should be out tracking down leads but this is important too, kids like him, without homes. He dropped a big cheque tonight too, probably a bit more money than he should be flashing around but again, kids. "That was a very generous donation," Tux-One says with conspiratorial looks. "Now what is it you say you do for money, besides being an Avenger of course." "Huh," Clint says realizing the question is aimed at him. He'd been trying to find Pepper or Tony to spring him from this. "Oh, um, pornography," he says giving the guy a wink and putting a finger up to his lips. "But don't tell anyone, kay?" he says and then walks away leaving the society tux brigade gaping. As he makes his way towards Tony he snags some champagne from a waiter and downs the whole glass ditching it with another waiter before he gets to Tony. No sense drinking in front of the guy, he looks rattled enough as it is. Sawyer had been planning.. watching and planning, ever since she saw the Skrull at Aunt Mellie's home.. actually in her family's home. She couldn't hear what was being said, but watching him and how the visit affected them, made her sick. She swore she was going to get what she needed to kill the bloody bastard, and hot-footed it straight back to Hydra. Tonight would be the night, and she knew exactly what she was going to do. There was a fundraiser, with a lot of people so she could blend in very easily with the little holo-device she'd been given. She figured, the best way to get close to the Tony impostor would be to look like a person he would trust most. Pepper. She even managed to pick up a dress similar to what Pepper would be wearing, in the event she somehow made contact with the /thing/ by accident. All dressed up and ready to go. She double checks her image in the mirror. A few last minute touches with the holo device, and the voice adapter before she heads out. While in the car, she pats the front of her gown, checking to make sure the little vial is nestled safely between her breasts. Wouldn't want to lose that little trinket. She makes sure her expression is confident, even a little preoccupied, as if she's juggling the many details that Pepper has to handle.. Stark and his behavior.. add in Clint and /his/ behavior.. not to mention the donaters they need to impress, and all the behind the scenes things no one else wants to handle. Stark runs a hand through his hair. He made some efforts to socialize when he first arrived, hoping to slip away, but Pepper knew what he was up to before he did and texted him to stay put! Still, he isn't sure how he is going to raise more money by being here, when he is an wreak. He still isn't sure why the scans no matter the scan keeps coming back perfect health, when he knows he is seeing things! Right? But then Clint is approaching and Stark glances up at him. He forces a smile to his face, "Hey man, how is the fundraising coming along?" There are circles under Stark's eyes that not even a shower and good shave and trim completely get rid of. His muscles look tense beneath his tailored clothes, and Stark is not his usual cheerful self. His eyes flicker back to the window, wishing he was out there. "Iron Man said he would be at the raid by the way, no question about that. He won't let you down." Clint smiles and looks back over his shoulder at the group of people he just left "Uh, great, a couple of more rounds of the room and they'll all be emptying their pockets to make sure none of these kids turn out like me," he jokes lightly before nodding. "And great, my thanks to the Tin Man," he says before following where Tony's looking. In the old days there'd be some woman at the other end of that gaze right now it's the widow. Clint follows that thought and nods. "You and me both," he says of the prospect of escaping. "I figure Pepper will kill us if we really bail on this gig but if you want to get some air, I'll come with, 'cause seriously man you look like you could use it." Speak of the devil, 'Pepper' can be seen socializing and working the crowd, her gaze darting to Tony surreptitiously while she makes small talk. She's obviously making her way across the room in their direction. Along the way, she seems to have acquired two champagne flutes, and holds them up as she draws close. She nods to Clint. "I hope you're behaving yourself." Yes.. it sounds like Pepper. She examines the glasses in her hands, then gives one to Tony. It's sparkling cider, his mainstay since giving up alcohol. "Specially for you." Worry creases her brow as she studies his features, but the expression is momentary. Back to giving directions. "You really need to pull it together. It's for the kids." She stresses the word kids. Stark actually starts laughing at Clint, "If anymore kids turn out like you Barton, we will be screwed." But he nods, "Ya, she's not really talking to me again yet, just yelling and angry texts." But then speak of the devil as surprise reflects on Stark's expression as Pepper shows up at the part and actually approaches him. Stark moves to reach out for the glass. A light sniff at it, and yep. Why Stark thinks Pepper would forget, who knows. "I /know/ Pepper, but at least you are finally talking to me again," that last bit mostly grumbled. He takes a sip of his drink. "Just...you /know/. I forgot, but apparently my sub-conscious wouldn't," again, mostly grumble on the second sentence. Stark glances out the window, taking another drink of the sparkling cider. "How...have you been feeling?" There is concern in that tone toward Pepper. Clint grins "I am not even going to argue with that one of me messing up my life is more than enough," then he nods about Pepper. "Yeah, must carry over to the rest of us too, she briefed me by phone for this gig. Told me not to traumatize anyone, whatever that means," he says and then she's there. "Which I totally haven't," Clint tacks on to the end of his statement. He turns and gives Pepper a big smile. "Hi Pepper, yeah I've been behaving, also I think I've made a good case for not letting these kids be raised by carnies as well." Seeing as everyone has drinks now Clint reaches back to grab one off a passing waiter which also lets him avoid the awkward reunion between Tony and Pepper. Turning back drink in hand he just stands there quietly while they sort things out pointedly looking elsewhere in the room while he does. Oh wow, is that Jay-Z? 'Pepper' scowls herself - covering the surprise - and shakes her head. "I'm only trying to make sure this event is successful. There are some things worth biting the bullet for, and this is one of them." She lowers her voice. "Even if I have to kick your ass to make it happen.." She turns her attention. ".. that goes for you too." She watches Tony sip the cider from the corner of her eye as she speaks to Clint. 'Pepper's' scowl returns again. "I hope so." She lifts her champagne glass, as if using it to point. "This is important for the kids. What we accomplish here could help so many." She doesn't say much, not even when lecturing. After the second sip of the cider, she's already working on her departure. "Now get out there and socialize." She doesn't give Tony another glance, or even a parting word, and turns to walk away. Stark works to clear his throat, taking another drink as it feels tight. Actually, he's having trouble catching his breath, odd..., "You are a...grumpy butt." A blink. Another blink because things are going fuzzy as he watch watching Pepper walk away. Did he really make her mad enough to...no...Clint was joking, right? He tries to cough, tries to drag in some air. His muscles start to spasm! His fingers shake and the stem of the champagne glass snaps, the rest of the glass falling to the floor to shatter. That would likely draw Clint's attention as he watches Stark's lips start to turn blue as he slowly crumbles to his knees. He...can't breath. Stark just thinks if this is where he is going to die, and he's suddenly very, very afraid. Nothing is making sense anymore. Did he really lose it? Clint turns back when Pepper addresses him directly. "Right we know, we're on it," he says to her with a nod and then as she turns and walks away he says to Tony. "Well I'm no expert, but I'd say she's still pissed at you-" the champagne flute snaps and Tony crumples. "Tony!" Clint shouts as he crouches down beside his friend grabbing his shoulders. "You alright buddy?" he asks and looks back over his shoulder. "Pepper, call 911, something's wrong with Tony!" 'Pepper' keeps walking, until she disappears in a small crowd. Finding an out of sight alcove, the image shimmers and changes. Another woman steps from the alcove. Exotic would be an apt description for this dusky, desert beauty. Her oval face is set with dark eyes crowned with finely sculpted brows, a slightly upturned nose, high cheekbones and full, dark lips. Cascading from a center part, waves of ebony silk flow just past her shoulders.. but that's just her face. From the tip of her five foot eight, to her toes, her body looks as if it was lovingly crafted by a master sculptor. Delicate spaghetti straps draw the eyes down to the gentle "V" of the neckline and bodice of shimmering silk, framed strategically close over her full bosom and flat, trim stomach with an almost imperceptible light boning. the back, scooped daringly low, barely covering her hips. The skirts of the gown flare out from her hips, falling loose about her legs to just above her knee, in gathered folds creating shadows to lead the mind to creative wanderings. On her feet are a pair of comfortable black evening sandals, their ribbon ties crossing and re-crossing up around her ankle to tie about mid-calf. As the commotion begins, and people start to gather around Tony, the woman follows the crowd and moves over to get as close as possible to see what's going on. "What's the matter? What happened? I have a phone." Which she proceeds to pull out of a hand bag to dial 911. Hopefully, someone else is already doing so... As darkness starts to cloud Stark's vision, his mind is slowing down. Clint is the only thing holding him somewhat upright. People are starting to panic and freak. The last public appearance Stark made at a charity, his girlfriend died! Someone is yelling at someone else to call 911! Though there are already like nine people on the phone to 911. Suddenly, the large window behind Clint and Stark shatters as glass shards fly. There is the black and gold appearance of Iron Man. Except this seems odd.... The metal changes and warps, seeming to liquidate as it dodges around Clint and starts to wrap itself up around Tony Stark. It begins to harden and reform into the Iron Man armor as not even Clint could keep the heavy form upright. The now Iron Man form falls forward with a loud thud. Iron Man's computerized voice is then heard: "Security lockdown initialized." It is then silence with the red glow of Iron Man's eyes muted by the fact that he is face down. And finally Barton gets his earlier wish, his Avenger Holo-ID card goes off with an emergency alert; the Avenger down emergency alert. There was chaos when the window broke, screams of fear and surprise. There are cries as one person points, "I told you Iron Man is an A.I.!" But it is all mostly lost within the noise. "Pepper?" Clint says watching the woman fade into the crowd. "Shit, shit, shit," he swears. "Someone call 911!" he amends his demand, it's all he can do to keep Tony to keep from falling on the floor. Seeing that the hot foreign chick is dialing her phone he turns back to his friend and shifting all the weight to one hand gives him a smack in the face "Tony man stay with me-" The window shatters inwards and Iron Man is there. "What the hell??" Clint asks as he watches Iron Man melt and begin to form around Tony covering the man in the protective metal shell. He jerks his hand back to make sure he doesn't get caught up in it too. Then with no hands on Tony, not that Clint could hold him anyhow, he hits the floor with a thud and Clint's Avenger's ID goes off. "You and me both," Clint says to the guy shouting about AIs. He flips open his ID and sends a message to all active and inactive Avengers << Tony is down. Iron Man seems to be here too, requesting assistance at my location >> It could be all the commotion, and with the Iron Man suit appearing, it may not be noticeable that the hot foreign chick is only briefly surprised at the appearance of Iron Man, though she does stop and stare at it forms around Tony. For a moment, Sawyer can't help but wonder how a Skrull managed to make it work.. but then again, they are all sorts of intelligent, and it would have to, to be able to pull off the masquerade. A soft curse can be heard from the woman; however, by anyone who is close enough to hear it muttered. She tucks her phone away, getting jostled by the crowd, and she has to move deftly to keep from being knocked over, or having the holo device interfered with. The exotic woman manages to step free of the worst of the crowd, and moves off to a safer spot, to observe. She has to remind herself to show concern, and finds another young woman to murmur back and forth with, keeping up her charade. There is a beep on Hawkeye's Holo-ID. "Giant-Man here. I got your location. I'll be there in four minutes." He must have been at the Avengers Academy down the road where he has been working on a project with Stark. Even then down the road during this time of day is still far away, well, unless you are Giant-Man. The 911 medics are the first to arrive. Their response? To stare. One of them looks over at Clint, "Can you get the armor off him? We can't do anything without getting the armor off him." Three minute response time, five from the original incident. Amazing response time for the infamous and famous Tony Stark. The fact he is in the armor to begin with has them confused however. Giant-Man is not far behind, only taking as long as he did because he was stepping carefully not to squish people or cars, and causing minimum accidents. He shrinks back down as he heads into the charity event telling security, "It's fine, I'm an Avenger guys!" Inactive, but once an Avenger, always an Avenger. Pym is showing up breathless, "I changed as fast as I could," he says, eyes wide when he looks at Iron Man, "Where is Tony?" This should be an interesting explanation. "What's going on?" Well, good news, Clint now has someone that can lug Iron Man around. Clint looks visibly relieved when he hears Giant-Man's voice. "Just the man I need, get on down here ASAP," he says before he moves along the floor closer to Tony. He taps on the armor "Tony buddy, can you hear me? That goes for you too Tin Man." His conversation is cut off by the arrival of the EMTs. Clint shrugs at their question "You're guess is as good as mine at this point, um" he looks back at his ID card and types something in to Iron Man << Tin Man, you there? You're suit is sort of on Tony right now and the EMTs are here to help, so any info you can give about what the hell is going on would be great >> Assuming he doesn't get a reply before Giant-Man arrives he stands to greet Hank "Tony had some sort of medical issue then Iron Man's suit crashed through the window and melted around him. I haven't been able to make contact with Tony or Iron Man yet. I figure we should bring him back to the Academy if the med-bay is complete, or the mansion if not." There's not much the young woman can do, because trying to make an exit might draw attention to her, unless she finds someone to walk out with.. and yet, standing here like a wallflower.. even a beautiful one.. will draw attention too. The other woman she found to murmur to finally decides she needs a drink, so the foreign girl goes with her. She helps the woman, who appears to be shaking a little, over to the table where a waitor set down a tray. She picks up two champagne flutes and hands one to the other woman, continuing to talk to her.. calming her.. and helping her through the experience. The armor says nothing at first, as the Iron Man armor actually takes the time to scan Clint and run him through the database. There is no response to Clint's message over his Holo-ID card, but as he is talking away at Giant-Man, the suit does respond: "Scan successful," in Iron Man's computerized voice. "Subject known as: Hawkeye. Security clearance: Trusted. Last Recorded Skrull Scan: October 10, ####, Clean. Processing information request. Unauthorized to release lockdown, but authorized for status report." There is another few moments pause, giving Giant-Man time to gape, "I...think we have a problem here. Think Jarvis could take him out of lockdown? Avengers Academy is closer, and Jarvis should have access to the Avengers message system, so you can summon him." "Status report completed. Medical report: Subject is experiencing muscle paralysis, paralysis of the respiratory system, and a foreign bacteria has been detected. Subject is attempting to repair the damage. Artificial heart is stable, blood pressure elevated. Survival Rate: Forty-eight percent." Giant-Man's express hardens. "Summon Jarvis." He is then climbing out the window as it is closest. Out there he is increasing in eight and size until it is acceptable enough that he can still reach through the window and wrap his fingers about Iron Man to pull him through. His voice booms a bit, "Thank you for your assistance first responders, but we will handle this internally." And if Clint doesn't want to wait for a ride, Giant-Man will hold his other hand hope for Clint to hop on for the ride. Clint frowns as Iron Man locks him out of releasing Tony from the suit, though when he hears the medical report he doesn't need Hank to tell him what to do he is already punching a message into the ID << Jarvis. Tony is down and we need you to get Iron Man to release him, we will be at the Avengers Academy, be there yesterday - Hawkeye >> Then he's rushing after Giant-Man and jumping into his hand. "Really need you to get me some more Pym particles for times like these," he remarks to his fellow Avenger as they head out the window. With Tony in the Iron Man suit being carried away by Giant-Man, with Clint jumping after them, the exotic woman finds this a good time to extricate herself from the other woman, and make her way out of the event hall. It doesn't sound like this little attempt worked the way she'd hoped it would, but she's not discouraged. Some of what the Iron Man suit said had her pausing, but only briefly. No.. not Tony.. aside from the brain washing.. aside from her sincere belief.. her mind wouldn't let her accept that she had poisoned the man she loves. Articles: TV: 2013-10-11 - Tony Stark Dies? & DB: 2013-10-11 - Who is Iron Man?